Talk:G.U. Games
Why are there four spots for game cover art? There's only three games. :Terminal Disk? Extra bonus for the other games? Just to fill out the empty space instead of having a white blank there? Kulaguy 03:52, 20 July 2006 (UTC) ::Because I wanted to fill up the white space. --CRtwenty 12:14, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :What's the point of the Characters Section? What's planned to go there? --Orca239 17:47, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::A list of Characters obviously. Kulaguy 00:20, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::Ok obviously, but they were added RIGHT after I posted this, and no one that started the pages from planning had updated it so I wasn't sure... >.>;; --Orca239 03:27, 7 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Well we hadn't gotten around to it. We got lots of work to do a list of characters isn't really at the top of the list. Kulaguy 04:05, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Does anyone know when Vol 2 is coming out?--Cojin17 07:29, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :Who knows? 1UP.com says that it's coming out in March 15th, 2007 while other people say it's coming out in the Summer 2007. We'll just have to wait and see. --VirusChris 10:52 am, March 12th 2007 (UTC) ::"Other people" meaning the official freaking trailer on the official freaking Bandai Namco site... - Kuukai2 18:16, 12 March 2007 (UTC) May 8th, the real release date for Vol. 2? So far everyone is saying that .hack//G.U. Vol. 2 is coming out on May 8th. Game stores are reversing the game now and are saying the game is coming out on May 8th. Also GameFAQs has .hack/G.U. Vol. 2 saying it's coming out on May 8th too. I also believe for this to be the real release date too! It looks like the wait is almost over! ^_^ -- VirusChris 12:29 am, April 1st 2007 (UTC) PS: This is NOT an April Fool's Joke! :Then everybody saying that is an idiot. And the GFAQs release info is fan submitted. Kulaguy 04:33, 1 April 2007 (UTC) ::What exactly is your reasoning for saying "everybody's an idiot"? I hear the site's changed it to "Spring" instead of "Summer" by now. -Biccy 04:41, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :::May 8th sounds like a reasonable date, but until we get an undeniably official source we're not going to change a thing. --CRtwenty 04:47, 1 April 2007 (UTC) .Hack G.U 2 Release Date The date IS May 8, and the 3rd game is following quickly after, in October sometime. if you want proof, go to your local eb games or Gamestop and ask. i myself have a full money down pre-order for the 2nd game already and have for the last month. this wiki is not well kept and should have more information like dothackers.net does. now THAT site has CONSTANTLY updated information on ALL .hack series, as well as past series. as well they have magnificent forums and i believe even a MIRC chat. UPDATE THIS PAGE ALREADY YEESH : ...... What the fucking hell are you talking about, dumbass? The page this discusion page is for updating long-ish ago. The source was given on the volume 2 talk page. The next time you decide to go on a huge rant, do some god damned reasearch. *goes to get pain meds for his headache* --Biccy 02:13, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ::Don't feed the Trolls Biccy.--Ellimist 02:22, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ::But I was headachey and needed to bitch D: Besides, it's nothing Kula wouldn't have said. --Biccy 02:29, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :::Jeez, like Biccy said, do some research. We updated this page with the date the day the official release was made. --CRtwenty 05:46, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Page Name Okay, just pointing out that this page was moved and that someone should probably update the pages - Kuukai2 22:08, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Funny thing is Vol 3 is soon to be release in Sometime in Oct how do I know this well I looked at the official site heh Introduced Characters I remember that people had a stick up their ass whenever I added this section so here is my explanation for it. Introduced Characters is for Characters being first Introduced into the GU Games series, not the Conglomerate. Hence why Tabby is on the list. Just pretend that people who play the games haven't seen Roots or anything else. Kulaguy 02:55, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :So Sora was introduced in Mutation? - Kuukai2 03:02, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::I guess so. Kulaguy 03:06, 9 October 2007 (UTC) European release clear and simple: when in the fecking world are they going to release this game in europe??? New .hack game for the Nintendo DS I don't know much of it but check here. http://www.cyberconnect2.jp/new2/index.html Coming soon. :Can you retards not read or something, or are you just this inept at learning anything? This is an ad for a Tails Concerto game, it's fucking old news. Move the fuck along. --AuraTwilight EU ! Will this game come to EU? And if yes. WHEN? Many in the EU waiting but they just do not bringens to EU!